Stay Forever
by AlejandraMaria
Summary: Logan and Kendall are in love with each other, but aren't aware of the others feelings until jealousy brings them together. *First story.


Logan and Kendall are secretly in love with each other, but it takes jealousy to make them realize the others feelings.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Heffron Drive, or the songs "Love Letter" and "Stay Forever" rights go to the respected owners.

* * *

Logan's POV

No. This is not possible. There is no way that I, Logan Mitchell, have any feelings for my best friend. I don't dream about his gorgeous green eyes, that smirk when he's in a mischievous mood, or his beautiful voice. _You do not like Kendall. You do not like Kendall. _I chanted under my breath, staring into the mirror. I looked like a wreck, my hair was sticking up in all directions, eyes bloodshot, skin pale. It was well after three a.m., my being jolted awake from another dream about Kendall being the cause for my early-bird status.

"Logie? Are you okay?" I straightened up and turned to the door. "Oh, h-hey Kendall. What are you doing up?" I attempted to sound casual. There's nothing wrong with being up this early, not at all. "I heard someone talking and was worried when I didn't see you in your bed." He replied, rubbing his eyes. I blushed, hoping he didn't hear my chanting. "What were you saying, anyways?" Crap. "Uh, just trying to calm myself down from a nightmare." I mentally patted myself on the back for such quick thinking. "Dude, that's like the third one this week." He looked at me with those eyes, I felt like they could see into my soul. "Mhmm." this was actually the fifth time that I've had to get up and... take care of issues. Damn teenage hormones. "Whelp, I'm beat. Goodnight, Kendall." I flicked off the light and gently pushed past him. I was almost at my bed when I felt him grab my arm.

"Maybe you should crash with me, just so you're okay." Even in the dark I knew he was frowning, and that his eyes were filled with concern. "I'm okay Kendall, I promise." I silently cursed myself, my voice high and squeaky. The grip on my arm tightened and I soon found myself being pulled to Kendall's side of the room. "Lay down and get some sleep, Logiebear." He gently ordered. After several deep breathes I slid under the covers, as close to the other side as I possibly could. That proved to be a waste of my energy, because as soon as the blonde got into bed he was pulling me into his arms. _This isn't going to end well._

I woke with a groan, which quickly turned into a horrified gasp. _Nonononono. This isn't happening to me. _I lifted the corner of the blanket and glanced down. Yeah, it definitely happened to me. Boner. In Kendall's bed. With no way out without the sleeping blonde being woken up and seeing my embarrassment. "Ughhh, good morning Logie." Shit. Too late to think of anything. "Hey Kendall." I looked over my shoulder, and the sight of his face sent shivers straight down to my crotch. Eyes half lidded from sleep, hair looking like angels ran their fingers through it, and that goofy grin that brought out his dimples. Kendall Donald Knight is a sex god. There's no denying it. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, the worry filling his eyes. "Best I have in days, actually." I whispered with a small smile. The gorgeous smile widened and he jumped out of bed, "Great! Let's go get some breakfast!" "I'll be out in a minute." And with that he was gone.

Kendall's POV:

I made my way to the kitchen hungry for something delicious. I was hoping my mom made something awesome like pancakes for breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder what Logan was having nightmares about that kept him up so many nights during the week, I was pretty worried about him. I didn't want my Logiebear being too scared to sleep at night, he needs his sleep. I looked around and soon realized that my mom hadn't made anything for breakfast.

"Guys! What do you want for breakfast?" I shouted throughout the apartment knowing James and Carlos would definitely hear me if I was talking about making food. As if right on queue I heard foot steps rushing down towards the living room.

"I would like some pancakes, waffles, a bagel, some fruit…" James rambled on ruffling his hair.  
"Oooh, and some bacon!" Carlos shouted excitedly positioning his helmet so it was on the right now. I gave them both an odd look.

"Look guys, I can only cook so many things. I'm just going to make pancakes." I stated and watched both of their faces fall. I got everything out to start making breakfast when I realized that Logan still hadn't come down from the room. I debated going up to check on him, but I figured he could use some space after having a nightmare. I mean, I already made him sleep with me to see if it would make him feel safer. I learned when I was little that I always felt safer with my mom after having a nightmare, and Katie always wanted to be with people after having a nightmare. It's like those people can protect you from the things haunting you in your dreams. I then started wondering what Logan could be so afraid of and if I could protect him from those things. I tried to forget about it while cooking breakfast.

"Morning Logan!" Carlos said happily from the living room, he and James were watching morning cartoons like they always do. I poked my head around the side of the kitchen wall from where I was halfway done making breakfast. I looked just in time to see Logan give Carlos a half crooked smile. I loved that half crooked smile of his so much.

"Hey, morning there. Want any breakfast? I'm making pancakes." I smiled at him holding the spatula that I was using up. He quickly smirked at me. "Uh yeah, pancakes actually sound really good right now. Need any help making them?" He asked me with an almost hopeful look on his face. I liked that Logan always wanted to help.  
"No, I got it. But you can sit down or something and keep my company. I've been pretty lonely in here with James and Carlos watching cartoons." I joked with a short laugh. Logan agreed with a nod of his head and sat down in a chair.

"Are you feeling any better after your nightmare?" I asked Logan loud enough for only him to hear.  
"Yeah I feel a lot better. Thanks for sharing your bed with me, your company made me feel a lot better." He blushed. I gave him a quick smile and went back to breakfast. His blushing was going to make me start blushing. I was never really good with feelings, I wasn't an open book as Jo would say.

Logan's POV:

I studied the tall blonde as he made his way around the kitchen, my brows furrowed together, deep in thought. I must have been daydreaming because the next thing I knew; there was a plate full of pancakes and a satisfied looking Kendall in front of me. "Order up, Logiebear." He smirked. I glanced up into those green eyes, "Thanks Kenny." All of a sudden there was a death-like silence, the calm before the storm. "PANCAKES!" The dynamic duo aka Carlos and James cried out before racing into the kitchen. I looked at Kendall long enough to roll my eyes before I dodged the flying teens. "Calm down you guys, you're gonna break something!" Kendall scolded them with a chuckle. "You laughed! We're off the hook!" James cheered while grabbing a fork. "Hurry up and eat, James! We gotta get to the pool, it's prime Girl Time!" Carlos, who had already scarfed down his meal, began chattering away about the Jennifers. "Okay, let's go! You coming Logan?" James said, whipping out his lucky comb to tame his locks. I glanced over at Kendall, as if to ask if he needed help cleaning up. "I got it Logie, go have fun." He made a shooing motion with his hands, that grin spreading across his face. James and Carlos cheered, dragging me out of the apartment.

"Hey, hey, Logan! Check out Camille checking you out!" James elbowed me. "Hey, stop that. We're just friends, alright!" I frowned. I glared at the taller brunette when he burst out laughing, "Oh please! I've never seen more sexual tension!" I punched in the shoulder, not finding this funny at all. I glanced over at where Camille was sitting, confused to see her gone. _Where did she go?_ "Hey Logan!" "AHHH!" I shrieked, but quickly recovered, "Oh, hey Camille." She laughed at me, "Why so skittish boy, it's not like I slapped you." Her face turned dark, "Not yet at least." Then she giggled. There's no words for how much she scares me. She was suddenly too close for comfort, "So Logan, I was wondering... Do you think we could give us another shot?" I swear, I looked like a fish, just standing there with my mouth opening and closing. "Woah, woah, woah, slow down little lady, you're gonna waste your time." To say Camille looked shocked, was an understatement. She quickly recovered and stepped closer, "Oh, I don't think you mean that Logan Mitchell." She placed her hand on my chest, "I know you want me, no need to play hard to get." I smirked down at her, leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Believe me when I say, there are no feelings for you in my heart. Someone else has my heart, no need for you to try and ruin that." I kissed her cheek, "Got it, sweetie?"

After taking satisfaction in the expression Camille now wore, I glanced up to see Kendall, he was close to tears. Our eyes met, and I could have sworn I saw his heart break in that moment. He broke away from our tension, sprinting away, to our shared room more than likely. "He can't possibly have feelings for me..." I thought, and quickly followed him.

Kendall's POV:

I walked down to the pool to see how well getting girls was going for James and Carlos. I figured Logan wouldn't be trying to get any girls any time soon after what happened with Camille. I couldn't believe that she would cheat on someone as amazing as Logan… But whatever, I didn't make that horrible life decision.  
When I got down to the pool I saw Logan kissing Camille's cheek. Definitely not what I expected. I felt my heart stop. It was heart breaking to see it happen. I would have been so much happier if I never even witnessed it and it happened without me knowing. I held back tears as I ran up to the apartment so I could be alone for a while. I knew that I haven't straight out told Logan that I like him, but I thought it was obvious! I had him sleep in my bed with me last night for crying out loud. Guys don't do that with their friends unless there's something else going on between them. At least… That's what I thought. I didn't know what to do with myself when I got inside the apartment and to my room. Which I shared with Logan. I decided I would pull out my guitar and play something, hoping it would help. I started singing the first thing that came to my head, which was:

"_Let's start it off with a breakdown baby  
I've been quietly studying you  
standing off in a corner with your arms crossed  
eyes locked staring at the scene unfolding before you  
and I'm not sure if it was me that you smiled at  
but one more drink and I'll be past that  
and into you so please don't question  
when I, when I take your hand away and go_

_I'll stand forever and ever_

_And maybe one day we'll be together,_

_If only you'd see me the way that I see you."_

Logan's POV:

I quietly entered 2J, not wanting Kendall to know I had followed him. I looked around the empty apartment, and began to follow the quiet strumming I barely heard. I tiptoed towards our shared bedroom, the music growing louder.

"_I'll stand forever and every_

_And maybe one day we'll be together, _

_If only you'd see me the way that I see you."_

I couldn't believe my eyes, Kendall Knight was crying. Because of me. I pushed the door open, wanting to comfort him, but I didn't know how. He was silent know, but his fingers continued to strum the melody, I closed my eyes and parted my lips:

"_so please baby go dry you eyes  
the last thing I wanna do is make you cry  
now if you could only see me from the way that I see you  
now if you could only see me from the way that I see you."_

No POV:

Kendall whipped his head up to meet Logan's chocolate orbs. Logan walked closer to the blonde, leaned over and wiped the tears from his face. Kendall reached up and pulled Logan into a chaste liplock. Logan returned the kiss, and began to pull back, only to have Kendall sing softly:

_Wait, you're just the one I'm looking for.  
I thought that I'd stop by to just say hi,  
And see how you're doing. don't hesitate.  
It seems to me, we're meant to be.  
Well maybe I should leave, I should leave.  
I don't like rushin' into this kind of thing. _

A blush creeped over the blonde's cheeks, as Logan continued:

_Well it's time for me to say just what I came here for.  
And you know, and you know. I can't wait any longer.  
And you know, and you know. I can't wait anymore. _

_Cause I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
it's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. _

Logan paused, not knowing what to say next, when Kendall jumped in:

_Boy, maybe all that I can say,  
Is I'm infatuated with the way you move and how you sway.  
I can't breathe when your eyes shoot me a glance.  
Just half a chance is all I need  
To see that you and me can leave around away.  
_

Their voices mixed together as they sang the chorus:

_I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
it's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you._

_I'm in love with you baby,  
So I'll put it in a love letter.  
it's yes-no, not maybe.  
Can we get this thing pulled together?  
I'll been goin' crazy when I think about you.  
Cause the hardest thing I'll ever have to do is to tell you. _

The last chord echoed in the silence that ended the song, the boys eyes locked on eachother. "Kendall." "Logan." They blushed at speaking at the same time. "You go first." Logan mumbled. "No, you go first." Kendall chuckled. "Kendall," Logan stuck his tongue out at him, "Fine, Kendall... I love you." He looked down, not wanting to see Kendall's face. "But you kissed Camille..." The brunettes head whipped up at that, "I was.. It's not!.. I was telling her that I didn't have any feelings for her, and kissing her goodbye..." He whispered. "I looked up, and saw the hurt in your eyes..." Kendall's eyes were glued on Logan, "So, you really love me?" He said cautiously. "Yes! More than anything Kendall!" Logan seemed frantic, he didn't want to lose his best friend. "Good."

When the smaller of the pair looked up, Kendall was right in front of him, eyes glued on his lips. Biting his bottom lip, Logan reached up and closed the distance, feeling the sparks fly. They pulled apart, breathing heavily, foreheads touching as they looked into eachothers eyes. "Hey Kendall..." "Yeah, Logie?" He paused, "Those weren't nightmares I've been having." The blonde looked puzzled, "They weren't?" Logan shook his head, "Nope. Kendall, what are we going to tell the others? What if they don't accept us?" Logan bit his lip and looked up at Kendall, worried. "Who cares what they think, it'll be okay, Logan. Nothing even matters when it's me and you. Now, tell me more about these not-so-nightmares."


End file.
